Katei
by Sandylee007
Summary: When he came back from a mission, the only thing Kakashi wanted was to see Iruka. Once again fate decided to play around with him. YAOI KakaIru A member of my ‘The One Thing You Want’ –wave. short ONESHOT


A/N: GAH! I've been wanting to create a KakaIru-fic much longer than I can remember, and even more since one lovely reader requested such a fic from me. And now, it's FINALLY done! I'm not sure about the quality, though… (gulps)

**This fic is a proud (?) piece of my continuously expanding 'The One Thing You Want' –collection.** (grins)

WARNINGS: YAOI, some spoilers, mild language, weirdness… Heh, my usual. (grins)

DISCLAIMER: See any pigs flying – no? 'Means I STILL don't own Naruto. (starts bawling)

Awkay, because I think I've been stalling long enough… Let's go! I really, REALLY hope this doesn't stink. (gulps)

**This story takes place after the current manga events, but the timeline is slightly altered** so that Sasuke doesn't appear as soon as he probably does in the manga. So… Mild AU? (quirks an eyebrow)

* * *

_**Why is the one thing you want often the only thing you can't have?**_

* * *

**The One Thing You Want - Katei**

* * *

Unlike almost everyone thought, Kakashi had never been a patient person. In fact there was nothing he hated more than waiting.

He'd already waited for the almost two months he'd spent on a mission, and although he'd been _supposed to_ focus on the task at hand it hadn't really been of much use. Far too often his thoughts had strayed and tangled, gone unfocused. He'd been dreaming of today since he'd crossed Konoha's borderline. And now…

Well, things certainly weren't like in those dreams he'd had.

The first warning sign had been a chillingly silent and dark house. The house was _never_ dark when _he_ was around.

He'd gone – heck, rushed – to the school, hoping from the bottom of his heart that he'd find the face he longed to see so badly it _hurt_. Instead he'd found something that'd stolen all his breath away. He was fairly sure he would've collapsed to his knees underneath the sight's weight if he hadn't found a steady wall.

The 'complications' had started as soon as Danzo had been declared the Hokage and he'd been sent out of the way to a high-ranked mission – that much he'd found out. Not every other village was happy with Danzo's policy. And the school had been the most brutal and easiest of all targets, because no one had expected such an inhuman attack.

Iruka sure as hell hadn't expected such an attack when making him swear to be careful on the mission, when kissing him goodbye.

So, to put it short, things had turned to be quite far from what Kakashi had been dreaming of.

He definitely hadn't dreamed of having to wait and pray that one of the few things that still mattered to him wouldn't be stolen away like this.

And to think that the one thing he'd wanted was to get home and see _him_ again.

"Kakashi?" For just a tiny moment his sleep deprived, desperate mind was almost sure the voice belonged to Iruka. But then facts came crashing down on him, and he turned his head stiffly to meet Shizune's sympathy-filled, apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

He felt like snorting. As though he could've slept! "Anything new?" he demanded, hope swelling inside him against all odds.

Once again his hopes were shattered, this time by Shizune's expression. "I'm sorry, but… He's still in a deep state of unconsciousness. It's unlikely that he'd wake up anytime soon." 'If ever' she obviously didn't dare to add. She didn't look at him. "He also has a high fever – we're thinking it's pneumonia."

"Oh…", was all he managed to squeeze out, laboriously and quietly. His heart shrunk into a tight, painful ball. Pneumonia, in Iruka's condition… He didn't need to be a medic to understand that it was a serious problem.

As though through a blur of some sort, he watched how Shizune started treating the patient lay in the bed before him. Her lips moved, but he couldn't focus on the words. All he saw was the patient, _Iruka_, or what was still left of him.

Several of the teacher's bones had been broken, shattered, and it was impossible to tell how much damage the man's heavily bandaged head had received. Thrice the brunet's heart had stopped since he'd come home, and those times his heart had skipped beats as well. Several machines, Tsunade, Shizune and other members of staff struggled to keep Iruka alive, but the man simply slept through all this, blissfully oblivious.

Somehow he found that fitting. Somewhere deep down, he'd had a crush on Iruka since he'd been a teenager. The brunet hadn't noticed anything until he'd given the man a chaste kiss one summer after Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya.

Now, he kissed Iruka every time he left the room even for a few seconds, in constant fear that any kiss could be their last.

He didn't even notice how Shizune left, giving his shoulder a supportive squeeze as she went. 'I'm sorry', the gesture said bitterly clearly.

While sitting there all alone, he found himself regretting several things he'd never put much thought on before. Of all the stupid things he'd said, of all the time he'd wasted before letting Iruka know how he felt, of always running around restlessly despite knowing exactly where he belonged. He'd often made life so very hard on Iruka – on both of them. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that he hadn't lost his chance to try and make things right.

It took five full minutes (he knew, because he couldn't rip his gaze from the clock that counted each and every minute Iruka managed to hang on), but eventually he managed to squeeze out words. His hand grabbed the brunet's without him noticing it. "Do you… remember that stupid fight we had?" With bitterness he realized that they'd had so many fights – especially recently – that he needed to elaborate. "The one about adopting kids?" He swallowed laboriously, something that tasted raw and bitter appearing to his throat. "I… I've had a lot of time to think lately, and… I think we should give it a try, after all." He kept talking, as though hoping that those simple words would be enough to keep the other hanging on. "A little boy with your hair and my black eyes… I want that, too. I want to stop running around and getting myself hurt on the missions. I'm a grown man – it's about time to get something solid aside you to my life." He glanced towards the unconscious face, although it was almost unbearable to face all the damage. "But… I don't want any of it without you, okay?"

Only machines and birds outside the building answered him, and somehow Iruka's silence felt like someone had punched him. But he refused to give up.

His hand wrapped even more tightly around the other man's cool, limp one, holding on with far more might than he could've ever imagined there to be in him. His bloodshot, utterly exhausted eyes radiated that same, nearly desperate determination.

He'd lost so many people during his life. He wasn't going to lose Iruka as well. He wasn't about to let go of the brunet's hand.

He wasn't about to lose the home he'd finally managed to find.

Without saying a word he sat there like a statue, loyally guarding his beloved's unnaturally deep sleep.

Iruka wasn't going to let go of all his dreams, of everything there was still ahead – of _him_. He refused to believe that the strong man he'd fallen in love with would give up just like that. And that stubborn belief was the only thing keeping him from starting to scream.

And the waiting game continued.

* * *

In his dream, Iruka felt fully happy and content while watching how a little boy with long, unruly brown hair and lively black eyes played around.

All of a sudden – as though just noticing him – the boy grinned brightly at him and took his hand. "Come on, _papa_!" the child begged, gesturing excitedly towards a nearly blindingly bright light that'd appeared before them. "Let's go home already!"

With a smile he followed, never questioning his actions.

* * *

Darkness had already fallen into the room, and Kakashi was nearly drifting off to sleep when his eyes suddenly opened halfway and his heart took a couple of extra beats. He was almost sure he felt Iruka squeeze his hand lightly. The sensation of pressure, however, didn't reappear.

His eyelids slipped closed stubbornly, his fatigue-induced bitterness luring him towards restless dreams.

He must've been imagining things.

* * *

/ _They'd been officially together for six months when Kakashi and Iruka rested lazily in a bed in each other's arms, both naked and feeling very much comfortable._

_All of a sudden Kakashi took a look at a clock placed nearby. A groan slipped past his lips. "Only five hours to the mission."_

_Iruka's eyes flashed while the man looked directly to his. "You better take a good care of yourself, understood?" The brunet's hold on him was firm and secure. "I'll never forgive you if you go and get yourself injured."_

_He just couldn't help smiling. He must've done something right to deserve this. In a moment of weakness he caressed the other's cheek rather fondly, then whispered the about last words he'd expected. "What would I do without you?" He was somewhat surprised to discover that he was only half-joking._

_For a few moments Iruka seemed surprised. Then, very slowly, a small smile appeared to the man's face. "Why such dark thoughts?" The brunet's eyes were even gentler than usual and sincere when they clashed with his. "You'll never lose me, because there's no place you wouldn't be able to bring me back from. I promise."_ /

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

(In case you're curious… According to my sources the story's title means 'home' – or something close to that – in Japanese. I just had to use it once the idea hit me.) (grins sheepishly)

* * *

A/N: Sooo… How was it – any good? As mentioned I was VERY hesitant to send this story out into the world, so I'd like to know if I made a mistake.

Nice, awful, lukewarm, trash stuff? **PLEASE**, leave a review to let me know! (glances pleadingly, and also hands over some bribe-treats)

And oooh yeah, **I'm still taking requests** to this theme! And as always, I'm willing to try just about any pairing. (grins wickedly) KisaIta has been requested by a lovely reader, and I'm jumping on it more than gladly! (rubs hands together with excitement)

Awkay, I've gotta start tuning out. Thank you so much for reading, and please do leave a note!

Be good – and have a FANTASTIC summer!


End file.
